


Just One Hour

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how much things can change in the space of an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Hour

It's amazing how much things can change in the space of an hour. It's an infinitesimal time measurement compared with how long we live; compared with how long Ironhide has been functioning, an hour isn't more than an instant in time. And yet, time seems to move more slowly on Earth, hours becoming more important, minutes becoming critical, mechs cutting corners to see how many seconds they can save.

Jazz, I believe, has no real concept of time passing. Of course, he does show up to shift on time, leaves the instant it's over, and I am certain he recharges as much as any of us can afford. But he can sit for hours listening to any one of us unburdening ourselves, attention focused on nothing but our words, offering what he can in return in order to soothe, cheer or otherwise brighten the day of the mech who has sought him out.

Or, I can turn my back for the briefest span of time, dismissing him for or from a certain duty, and he'll be gone. Just, vanished. He once made a joking referral to a comic book and cartoon character named 'Batman' who would do the same thing...

...I have not yet been willing to verify his claims. I most likely never will. It just seems a very Jazz thing to do, to know enough about Earth culture to make comparison like that. For all I know he could have created this 'Batman' character in that fertile imagination of his. On things like this I will refuse to satisfy his sense of humor...though I realize that I refuse him little else.

He will come, like he did today, mid-shift, into my office, his stride entirely...catlike. He slinks, gracefully, through my door and it is very clear that he has one thing on his mind. True, I was glad to see him, as I hadn't for a good while...Jazz's sense of time again. Or lack thereof.

Once he had gotten through my door he draped himself over the chair in front of my desk...and proceeded to pull out a pad and work. For the space of an hour. Then, he got up, moved over, kissed my shoulder lightly with both fingers and lips, and left.

It was perplexing to say the least.

What wasn't so perplexing was that his presence, the mere fact that he was in the room, was relaxing. I got more done in that hour than I had the entire morning and now, I find myself unable to do any work at all. An act of Jazz, no doubt meant to distract, to cause me to end my shift early, to seek him out.

I check my internal chronometer, something I almost never do while on-shift. It usually doesn't matter to me how much longer I have until I am allowed to put aside my duties; in fact, I usually work over my allotted time, preferring to get things done instead of allowing them to remain unfinished. Shaking my head, I sigh and get back down to work.

Amazing how one, simple hour, can disrupt an entire day.

Just one hour.


End file.
